


Witnessing

by MonikaFileFan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaFileFan/pseuds/MonikaFileFan
Summary: AD Skinner witnesses Mulder and Scully’s relationship evolve on the sidelines through a series of yearly reviews. These are strictly Skinner’s POV so even though there are important things that may have happened in each season, it is what Skinner deems important at that time to think about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that each season chapter is meant to be more detailed/personable as the seasons went on.

1993-94 Review  
Agent Fox Mulder and Agent Dana Scully 

My head aches from that vial cigarette smell that permeates my office. This is happening more often than not and its because of my pair of agents who happen to be assigned to The X Files. I have to be a hard ass to them right now just to get the smoking man’s heat off of me for the time being. Agent Mulder shows up first followed seconds by Agent Scully. We sit and have a formal yearly review that takes longer than any other agents just because of the paranormal aspect. I like these agents. Their honesty and stubbornness is something that I actually find interesting. They are newly paired partners, but I can tell they trust each other more than some would think were possible in such a short time. I have had the pleasure and pain of being in charge of Agent Mulder for a while now and seeing him be so comfortable with this partner had me titillated. I had to remind myself to ask Agent Scully if she was still refusing the open door policy for grief counseling after her father’s death. She turned it down. I’m suspecting Agent Mulder is the reason she doesn’t feel the need to talk to anyone else. Ending the review, I watch them turn away. They leave the exact same way they come.


	2. Chapter 2

1994-95 Review  
Agent Fox Mulder and Agent Dana Scully

Its been a whole year since these two agents set foot into my office for the yearly FBI Partnership Review. FPR’s are a pain in my ass. Usually, other agents who come in here for their reviews are in here complaining about this or that in which I could care less about. As long as they have each others backs and follow protocol, I do not want to hear about how agent so-and-so sleeps too much on stake outs or how agent what’s-his-face takes all the credit for their work. Hours of these reviews are weighing on my shoulders and I am ready to be done, yet I have one last review to do. 

The dynamic duo walks in together as if they had no problem fitting through the door at the same time. This review actually takes less time than last year but of course I have to touch on the sensitive subject of Agent Scully’s disappearance earlier on in the year. Her health and feelings on the matter have been discussed several times since her recovery, but I still have to talk about it and I feel as if Agent Mulder is burning a whole in my face as he hears her. I have noticed how they talk about one another and how fiercely protective they are of each other. Agent Mulder went through hell while she was missing and I don’t blame him for feeling defensive of her mind and body. His hand touches her wrist while her eyes tell him a secret message I am not privy to. They leave and I am presented with the smell of cigarettes yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

1995-96 Review  
Agent Fox Mulder and Agent Dana Scully

Another year of FPR’s and every single one has presented an issue so far. This year, oh this damn year has been a busy and emotional year for me. Agent Mulder and Agent Scully had to get involved in my personal life when I had originally thought I’d fucking murdered a prostitute six weeks ago. My failing marriage hanging over my head only made this year more stressful. Only these agents could have or would have helped clear my name. I have come to find that the partnership under review is a special one. One in which I am personally grateful for. I cannot take credit for the idea of pairing them but I am starting to see with my own eyes that this is more than a normal partnership in every way possible.

Agent Scully enters first walking directly under Agent Mulders outstretched arm. The way they move around each other is slightly fascinating. I have known FBI partners to be close and trusting with only good things to say about one another; but witnessing these agents working so closely while becoming what Agent Scully has confirmed as best friends, is unlikely. I have come to the conclusion that working X File cases have made a bond I don’t want to break. Most of our meetings together have been of serious subject matter and leave no room for much of anything else. 

This time I was able to witness a rare moment from both of my agents. After reading the report of some Big Blue creature that Agent Mulder was obsessing over, I saw Agent Scully crack up laughing. They shared a look in which I again was unclear of what it meant. Then both agents slowly grinned at each other when something about a peg leg was mentioned. Agent Scully felt the need to apologize to me after playfully slapping Agent Mulders arm when he teased her about her dog. I said nothing after the apology, but then again I was too busy studying the two complete opposites in front of me. Opposites attract they say. I end the review and the pair move to the door like one entity. Interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

1996-97 Review  
Agent Fox Mulder and Agent Dana Scully

That son of a bitch left my office 20 minutes ago and I still feel him leering at me. After telling him to pucker up and kiss my ass last year I haven’t had to deal with his threats and voyeurism in my office like before. The threats he promises to make good on only fuel my interest in seeing these agents succeed in finding the truth. Putting my life on the line for them more than once has proved to be less insane than I had thought, when I first decided to let them both loose so to speak. This is the fourth year of Mulder and Scully’s partnership and I have since dropped the agent title in front of their sir name. That should have set some alarms off in my head that I was getting too emotionally involved with my agents but at this point I don’t think I give a shit. Mulders quest for the truth has become Scully’s and now they are more personally invested than ever. Scully’s cancer diagnosis has done a number on Mulder’s psyche l like I’ve never seen. I almost have to remind myself of that Scully is the one with cancer and not Mulder. 

My secret favorite pair of agents enter with Mulder swinging the door open as his hand rests at the small of Scully’s back. Now I have witnessed this on several occasions but this time feels more of a significant observation for me. The FPR from previous years are laid in front of me and I can’t help but notice that these agents are not only incredibly over qualified to just be FBI, but hold more passion for the work and each other than is surmountable. This standard FPR form that I find annoying to fill out is absolutely useless to judge them together. I offer the usual support groups that are offered in the Hoover building for Scully to seek. She just looks at me a forces a small smile and leans her shoulder toward Mulder. I already know she will deny the request. She does, and Mulder doesn’t take his eyes off of her for a second while gripping the arm of his chair. They leave slightly closer than they arrive. Hand placement and all.


	5. Chapter 5

1997-98 Review  
Agent Fox Mulder and Agent Dana Scully

This headache feels like a goddamned jackhammer in my brain. I know for a fact Mulder has an affect on my brain. Normally FPR’s feel like a waste of time for me and the agents who are partnered tend to agree. If they had an issue worth discussing someone would have come a complained to me by now. I really just want to get the hell out of here today. 

My basement dwelling agents waltz in with a purpose. Mulder has a smirk on his face and Scully seems, dare I say bubbly. I start the review with a questioning eyebrow raise and receive full blown smiles from them both. Scully informs me that they had just returned from her most recent oncology check up and her cancer is still in remission and her health has never been better. I cannot help but grin greedily and sigh. I keep saying this to myself every year, but this year has been vast for them physically and emotionally. Not only has Scully fought and won a battle for her life but lost a biological daughter that she didn’t even fucking know she had! Mulder makes the term ‘partnership’ look meaningless with the way he religiously fights for her and comes out on top. The man saved her life whether the doctors or even they themselves actually believe the chip he found did it. 

It certainly doesn’t go unnoticed that Scully had said ‘they’ as in them together went to her check up. If I did not know them so well I would have assumed they were a couple who never were without one another. As part of the FPR, I am suppose to observe the body language of the agents I’m reviewing. I take in the fact that their knees are angled toward one another. Eyes meet multiple times without words being spoken, and his lone finger glides down her entire forearm when I have to bring up another damn session of grief counseling for Scully. We have discussed the growing conspiracy theories that Mulder has had recently along with another one of Scully’s brushes with death multiple times. I’m sure as hell not bringing it up again. It ends with them standing with synchronicity and exit with his hand on her lower back and her hands pressing down her hips.


	6. Chapter 6

!998-99 Review  
Agent Fox Mulder and Agent Dana Scully

I am nervous. Actually goddamned nervous about this FPR. It’s been 6 months since Mulder and Scully have been reassigned to AD Kersh after the Antarctica fiasco. I heard about what Mulder and Scully had found in Texas and Scully’s unwanted trip to the bottom of the world. The two were in deep shit with OPR but of course they were no strangers to stirring the pot. I shake my head thinking about all the shit these brilliant agents find themselves stepping in. 

Here I am in Kersh’s office this time to assist in the review with him since we shared equal time with the agents. I cannot stand his ass. Of course I can never express that the way I want to and I’m damn certain Mulder and Scully want like hell to express similar feelings as well. I am still, however Agent Spender and Agent Fowley’s superior. Unfortunately for me, I get to hear complaints about Mulder and Scully from them even when they are under Kersh now. Agents Fowley and Spender are good agents no doubt, but the idea of them on the X Files is laughable even with Agent Fowley’s history. I feel myself starting to think like Mulder and see a larger conspiracy at work with this. 

The agents walk in more tense than I have seen them in a long time. Hell I haven’t seen much of them at all since the reassignment. Except, for the incident where Scully came begging for my help with a location of a ghost ship in the damn Bermuda triangle. Saving Mulders ass is something I do not regret even if it meant threatening my job. Both agents saved my life just months ago from being caught up in Smokey’s conspiracy plans. 

Kersh is barking at the pair of them with questioning eyes. I can see the wheels turning in Mulders head as he tries to figure out what to say that wont piss him off and keeps him and Scully together. I don’t have much to say or ask simply because I know more than Kersh will ever know. I take this opportunity to watch them. Their body language has always been thought-provoking, but this time they fidget and glance at each other instead of the usual locked eyes. Something is a miss. I have a suspicious feeling that Agent Fowley is to blame. Dismissed like children, they walk to the doorway as Mulder holds it for Scully. He places his hand on her shoulder and she stops abruptly and holds his stare. The silent conversation occurring gives off an intense wave. Kersh doesn’t notice but I do. I see apology, hurt, anger and need all in one glance. I’ll file this new discovery in my mind for later.


	7. Chapter 7

1999-2000 Review  
Agent Fox Mulder and Agent Dana Scully

The trust of the agents Mulder and Scully had been less for me than before. Why? I have literally almost died to protect their lives and help them to get the X Files back. I guess I cannot fully blame their suspicions after all they have been through and the fact that they know CSM has been whispering in my ear for years. Mulder knows where my loyalties lie after his illness and him reading my mind. What a kick in the ass having a psychologist locked in a psych ward. I did help him and would do it again if necessary. 

Mulder and Scully have built a small fortress around themselves and only they are allowed to fully penetrate that that wall. If some one would have told me when Agent Scully was assigned to Agent Mulder what would occur in all these years, I would have had them committed. The truth beneath the lies is what they live for almost as much as each other. I see that now. I’ve heard the talk of the agent’s pool in the bull pen and them making bets on the details of their relationship. At first I just shook my head and laughed, but now how could I be so blind? 

These yearly reviews in front of me show their unwavering devotion to each other on paper. In person, its undeniable to me. This time I am completely taken back, because my eyes are fully opened now and I can see what is being exposed in front of my face. I made a resolution not long ago to be more open with all of my agents because life is short. I am going to do just that. 

They walk in with a pep in their step. Mulders arm briefly crossed Scully’s shoulders and slid down her arm as they walked in together. I smile and receive warm smiles in return. I tilt my head slightly amused because I remember the movie premiere last weekend. I had to look over the itemized receipt from the bureau credit card I gave them and noticed some very interesting charges. One of them being very expensive champagne, strawberries and extra cans of whipped cream sent through room service. 

I start the review as I have every other year since. Things take turn when I need to express my concern that Mulder take advantage of the grief counseling for his mother’s death not long ago. I lean back honestly wondering if he will take advantage of the FBI therapy for once since I know how bad he took her suicide. Mulder stiffened slightly, but immediately relaxed when Scully took his hand in hers with a look of adoration and squeezed. Mulder smirked and winked at her. Even though I was expecting this, witnessing it in person so close was a little shocking. Then so help me God, Agent Scully blushed red while tucking hair behind her ear and that’s when I saw it. A purple hickey large enough to match Mulders mouth shown brightly along her pale neck right below her ear. 

Oh shit! I know my eyes are wide and the pair finally remember I am sitting in front of them. I clear my throat and dismiss them feeling surprisingly happy for them. Bureau policy can go to hell for all I care. If anyone deserves to be happy in this world it is the pair of them. I can’t help but smile as I watch them walk out with Mulders hand pressing down slightly rubbing her lower back as Scully gives him a glowing look. I gasp seeing what it is, love.


	8. Chapter 8

2000-01 Review (pre Deadalive)  
Agent Dana Scully and Agent John Doggett 

If there is any day to have a migraine today would be the day. I don’t want to be here and I don’t want to do this particular FPR. After Mulder disappeared right in front of my eyes less than five months ago, I haven’t been able to rid his presence from my mind. In here, in my car, in my nightmares, in Scully’s eyes when she looks at me. Now I am suppose to do a FPR for my agents who are now newly paired partners. I honestly never thought I’d think about Agent Scully having a partner other than a man named Mulder. This is so damn ridiculous to be getting emotional about a stupid review. But goddamn it I am. I feel responsible for him being gone during her pregnancy. Him missing out on it. Him being found died in a field while Scully cried over his body. Having a soft spot for Mulder has been my personal self punishment. I stared at the door both impatiently waiting to get this over with, and hoping they would never walk through it. 

The door slowly creaked open and Agent Scully walked in briskly passing Agent Doggett holding the door. I took a deep breath and started. This review has been taking longer than any other today because honestly these two have been through a lot in such a short time. When asked about the strength of their partnership, Agent Doggett says that he and Scully are working well together and he has deep trust in her. Scully responded by saying she is confidant in Agent Doggett’s ability to be her partner. The word ‘trust’ still lost on her tongue did not go unnoticed to me. I know she will never really ever deeply trust again. Mulder is the only person she trusts. 

I never try to include case reports within FPR since its suppose to only be focused on the personal partnership assessments, but this time I poke the sleeping bear. I bring up Mulder. I ask if there is anything new to add to his open case file. Instantly Scully’s face falls and her eyes dart to her still flat belly. What a shit I am. But I cannot leave it alone. Agent Doggett is not open to the facts that I and Scully know to be true. I wont give up on him and I want her to see that I still consider him my agent. 

Scully blows my mind when she fiercely reminds me that Mulder literally went to the ends of the earth to rescue her years ago and she will never give up on finding him either. Her voice never wavered. That’s when I witnessed the look that Agent Doggett gave her. He whipped his head to her and the look on his face told me he new just how much she loved Mulder. Not just loved him but was in love with him. Doggett was a smart man, but seemed to be less than informed of the true bond that was Mulder and Scully. Swallowing hard, I dismissed them not being able to take the tension anymore. Agent Doggett ran ahead to open the door for her but Scully didn’t seem to notice as her hand covered her mouth and her eyes stared downward.


	9. Chapter 9

2001-02 Review  
Agent Fox Mulder and Agent Dana Scully

This is a ridiculously unheard of FBI Partnership Review. I was there in that hospital when Agent Mulder was dead yet alive. I was there when Krycek presented his death threats and when I did more than threaten his life. I was there when all the shit hit the fan with Kersh wanting Mulder and Doggett off the X Files. I was there when Agents Reyes, Scully and Mulder investigated the murder case involving Agent Doggett’s son. That was completely damned gut wrenching in its self. I was there when Scully brought home her and Mulders son safe and sound and when Mulder beamed up at me as he told me his name. I was there when Mulders and the life of that miracle baby were threatened again. I was there when Scully broke down and cried for hours at a time clutching baby William when she missed Mulder terribly. I was there when William was taken and witnessed Scully fall apart all over again. I was there when Agent Reyes came to me and told me Scully had to keep William safe no matter the personal costs. I witnessed the sheer pain that that woman has been through this year. 

That is why I still kept Agent Mulders name at the top of this FPR. I do not intend to review either agent this time. Scully insists Mulder will be back. It is just too damn painful and useless. I do not give one shit that I am breaking my AD protocol for agents under my supervision. To be honest, I am not even sure Mulder is considered an FBI Agent right now. It will always be Mulder and Scully. Never one without the other, so this year is not a year I intend to inflict one more tear upon Agent Scully’s face.


	10. Chapter 10

2016-17 Review

Agent Fox Mulder and Agent Dana Scully

I am much older and wiser I grumble to myself as these FBI Partnership Reviews crossed my desk today. I have almost every review done now and my slight headache that I have learned is specific to Mulder has now crept across my forehead. I know what pair of partners are about to enter my office and I still cannot seem to actually grasp Mulder and Scully are together again throwing X File case reports on my desk once again. Twenty-five years is a long ass time. Together as partners, best friends, and maybe even lovers again. That I am not sure of at this point. 

Tossing my pen and leaning back in my chair, I allow myself to walk down memory lane. So many intense cases. So much sadness, trust, love, intelligence, happiness, pain, depression, angst. After contacting Agent Scully eight years ago about a case Mulder would want to investigate, I had witnessed them together again for the first time since 2012. We had meeting about Mulders thoughts on pending colonization that had not happened yet. I could feel the concern and sadness off of him back then and sensed the heartache and worry on a Scully’s face as they gripped hands.

I do know now that within the last few years, they have been living separately and even without the explanation from anyone I know why that is. Mulders isolation, depression and obsessive nature would destroy him without The X Files. Scully fights her own battle with uncertainty and depression about William. Keeping her emotions in check and hidden from Mulder and herself tore her up inside. Codependency between them did not help the relationship without knowing their personal truths. It has been very obvious to me they are still in love because I know these agents too well. More than I want to. Shit, my soft spot for my now admittedly favorite pair has grown a little bigger this year. 

The door swings open as Mulder holds it open and as Scully walks in while they stare at one another. The review begins and I find myself actually following the FPR question guideline. I offer Scully her grief counseling option yet again for her mom’s death this year. Mrs. Scully was an amazing woman and always treated Mulder like her own son from the beginning. Mulder slides his foot out to touch Scully’s. I sigh loudly. Oh my God, I’m an ass not even offering help for Mulder. I tell him that the offer for counseling is just as needed for him as it is Scully. He meets my eyes with a pained look. His eyes slightly shiny as he looks anywhere else. Scully instantly reaches out and twine’s her fingers with his and grips his knee with her other hand. They share that same knowing look they have had since day one. The atmosphere in my office has shifted to just them. It’s so damn intense I catch myself with my mouth hanging open. I have absolutely no worry about the partnership in front of me, so I dismiss them and like always I watch mesmerized. His hand on the small of her back, her hand holding the door for them to exit together.


	11. Chapter 11

2017-2018 Review

Agent Fox Mulder and Agent Dana Scully

I told that smoking son of a bitch to get the hell out of my office this morning. I still smell him. He threatened my life yet again so nothing new in that arena, but also revealed he has a plan. A plan that he wants me in on to finalize the end of what Mulder has uncovered. His own diabolical father has tried to kill him and his spirit for years now but this time its different. Much worse in fact. His presence sickens me and makes me more nervous about the future than I care to admit. I want to kill him. I want to see his blood on my hands, and I would do it too if I was certain I did not need more information to help Mulder and Scully fight the future. This bastard wants my help in finding William for his master plan to unleash his plague upon us all. If I hadn’t been involved in this conspiracy for most of my time here at the FBI I would think all of this was absolutely fucking insane. Too bad that’s not the case.

I know the end is near I can feel it in my tired bones. Mulder knows it too like he has always known. Scully is more determined than ever to find the answers, especially after her hospitalization and visions that she believes are coming from William himself. Mulder is fearful for her and his son. And of me. He knows of my meetings with smokey and I have told him recently of his deal he wants. Even if CSM is saying William is his son, I have a feeling deep down that that is a lie. The words he speaks are surrounded in nothing but lies and misdirection. I need him to trust that I am believing in his words so that he will feed me information. I will help find William but only for Mulder and Scully. Deceit has become my truth and life. Unfortunately, I don’t regret it. 

I have this dark feeling that this might be the very last FPR I do. Agents Mulder and Scully are vital to the answers that I now seek along with them. William may be the key to the truth to uncover the lies but they are the lock. Having them in my office just four days ago reviewing their case file about the child murders and witchcraft, I only have to review the partnership aspect. Not that I need any proof of their trust and working relationship but I am still an AD. I rub my eyes and breathe out all of the stress for the moment as I hear the door open. 

Six minutes late. Mulder walks in with his hand at Scully’s back while her hand plays with a button that I notice is askew. The look on their faces seem to lighten my mood. Both have a smirk on their face so I smirk back. Walking in and sitting down, they start fidgeting in their seats. Mulder moved unusually slower than Scully to sit and I see him clinch his back muscle. I just roll my eyes because who the hell knows what they are up to. I start review questions and they answer quickly like they are in a hurry. I ask if they have somewhere to be and Mulder just stares and says they have nothing planned. Obviously I am out of the loop yet again, but as I glance at Scully I see her cross her legs gingerly as she winces. Interesting. I know they weren’t hurt four days ago. I study Mulder again and see his head has turned toward Scully. Oh! Peeking out of his white collared shirt, I see a partial set of red teeth marks along his lower neck. I cant help but shake my head as Mulder looks like a sly teenager. Pulled muscle, bite marks, missed buttons and sore legs… Might as well amuse myself this morning, so I ask if they were in a UFC fight last night. Scully muffles a laugh with the back of her hand as Mulder says, just wrestling with a shit eating grin. Leaning back, I huff and say that they both look like they got their asses kicked. Biting her lip, Scully locks her eyes onto Mulders as they stare very seriously at one another. 

I have witnessed more than enough physical and emotional happenings throughout the years between them, but this time I see this act of affection as a promise to them and the universe of finality. I am completely moved by them once again. I can see Mulders pulse pounding in his throat when she takes his hand in hers and reaches up to rub her mark she made on his neck. No one spoke, and no one smiled as they gazed into each other while I witnessed it. Witnessing it all.


End file.
